fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eri
Eri '''is a dragon who was transformed into a human by a mage to destroy all his enemies. Appearance Dragon Eri's dragon form is an elegant looking cerulean dragon with a big silver horn on its snout. It's very sleek but its also a bit wide (not too fat). On each wing, there is some sort of marking which is in navy blue. That same marking is on Eri's right shoulder and people mistake it for a guild mark. Human Eri's human form is a girl with long navy blue hair and navy blue eyes. She wears a white blue scarf and matching shorts and t-shirt along with sandals. Personality Eri's very nice and charming. She looks like a sweet and innocent young lady but she's actually a killer on the inside because of her creator. People always misjudge her for being weak because of her innocent look, but gets the consequence by getting their butts kicked in the end. History Eri was formerly a dragon who was turned into a human by an evil mage named Kuro. Kuro turned Eri into a human only as a simple tool. Eri hates humans but doesn't hate Kuro even though he's been doing illegal things and is apart of a dark guild. Eri's past is been taken away from her by Kuro by an accident. Magic and Abilities '''Take Over: Take Over is her last resort magic whenever she is in danger. She taught this magic herself since she can transform into a dragon. This requires much more magic than her Water Magic. *'Dragon Soul: Anthro:' (ドラゴンソウル：ハーフ Doragon Sōru: Hāfu) Eri gains dragon wings, a dragon tail, and her arms and hands turn into a dragon like quality. The rest is just her human parts. In this form, she can perform many dragon techniques. *'Dragon Soul: Take Over' (ドラゴンソウル: 接収 テイクオーバー Doragon Sōru: Teiku Ōbā) Eri's full body does a full on take over change and changes into her combat dragon form (not her real dragon form but a similar look). She's very powerful in this form and can also perform more dragon techniques this way. Dragon Techniques: 'Dragon combat spells. *'Dragon Force Palm: She forcefully punches her target using her palms. *'Force Dragon Tail Rush:' Eri flies in the air and then rolls while in the air. She then forcefully comes back down and hits her target with her tail. *'Dragon Wing Damage:' Eri flies in the air and turns so that her wings are facing the ground. She then flies at great speed making her wings hit her target. This causes immense damage. *'Dragon Tail Whip:' Eri uses her tail like a whip. This move can break big boulders and maybe even a house or two. *'Dragon Tail Slash:' Eri slashes her tail at the target. *'Dragon Full Body Tackle:' In Eri's Dragon Soul: Take Over form, she flies in the air and then comes back down at great speed. Eri then uses her whole body to tackle her target. This will cause much damage to the target. *'Dragon Kick:' A simple, but damaging kick while in her Dragon Soul: Take Over form. Enhanced Strength: '''Being a dragon, Eri has immense strength that is stronger than a Dragon Slayer's and God Slayers. '''Master hand to hand combat: As a human, Kuro taught Eri how to defend herself. She uses these techniques in some of her dragon techniques. Enhanced Durability: She is able to take even the most powerful hits and Unison Raids. Ehnanced Smell: Being a dragon herself, she is able to catch a familiar scent or a strangers scent. Enhanced Hearing: From a butterfly's wing beat to muttering and low murmuring, Eri can hear anything. Relationships Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Water Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Evil turned good